The Making of a New War
by Orange Juice-OJ
Summary: Based on Eureka Seven as far as LFO's, and air waves. Rated for predicted language. Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven
1. Chapter 1

_Since the year 2563 LFO's had been banned, and labeled for use only by the military. There had been rumors of some that still existed outside of the Army's knowledge, but few had ever actually seen them. Among the rumored people to have LFO's the two names Frau and Morph Kennedy stood out more than any other. The two brothers who had managed to break into the Military warehouse in Fresvore Valley, and steal two of the newest types of machines. Their names were recognized by the people who rebelled against the Government, but as of now they had the biggest bounty ever placed on their heads._

The clouds passed by quickly as the LFO flew through the air. All around winds were blowing at outrageous speeds, and they caused the hold to shake. From the ground you would only see a small speck that would be the Type 3424, but when brought up next to it the machine was of a strong build and nearly twenty foot tall when standing. Frau Kennedy was operating this one of a kind machine, and he expertly dove through the air pulling off maneuvers most people only dreamed about.

"What are we going to do when the next wave hits?" asked Morph. He was the pilot of the other LFO, Type 2434, that was flying right beside the other. The winds were getting rougher as another massive wave threatened to hit. There hadn't been a day gone by that Morph didn't admire his brothers riding abilities sometimes he felt like he should be the one showing off, but that was impossible he couldn't ride as good as his younger brother. The feeling that he received wasn't like the pleasure he knew that Frau felt, and although he would never admit it he was jealous.

With a quick glance out the hold Frau gave his brother the thumbs up while saying before looking back ahead, "Don't worry just try your best to ride it out. This one will be the last one, but by far the strongest!" The two brothers had been riding waves together since they were kids, but it had only been a few years since they obtained the LFOs. In a all out brawl between the military, and the two of them. Frau had only been fourteen at the time, but believe it or not he was the mastermind behind the plan.

Finally the last wave had reached their machines the engines whirred, and clicked as the winds blew against the bodies. Everything felt like it was riding on that one moment. It felt like nothing else in the world could touch them, but just as amazing as it seemed the danger was immense. The slightest bad move could send you hurdling towards the ground at speeds over two hundred miles per hour, and there was no breaking the fall.

Feeling as if nothing could go wrong to Morph things were going according to plan until he felt his LFO start to shake uncontrollably. Without knowing what was causing the shaking he slowed the speed down, and that was his greatest mistake. The winds rushed under the board causing the Type 2434 to spin backwards there was no stopping it, and Morph cried out for Frau to save him. The winds beat against the hold as he felt his stomach drop, but the only thing he could do was hold on. Tears spilled of his eyes as he tried to keep a grip on the controls, but the pressure was too great.

Frau watched in horror as his older brother was caught off guard by the wave, and there was little time to think as he spun the LFO around, diving after the falling machine. "Hold on!" he shouted. He stretched the Type 3424's arm out to reach to Morph's machine, but the spinning knocked the arm away. With that it also made the winds get trapped under his own board. While trying to stabilize the LFO Frau listened to his brothers screams before the radio gave out. The Type 3424 recorded the younger boys mental and physical condition before it began to shut down. The pilot managed to slow the machine down to about sixty miles per hour before it came into contact with the earth. After that all went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lieutenant! Sir it seems that there has been a explosion in the northern fields of Rookware! What are your orders?" the young soldier asked as he looked out the window watching the smoke billowing towards the sky. Pike Perry was a one of a kind soldier that the lieutenant had took under his wing when the security was breached because of the Kennedy brothers. His talents inside a LFO were unmatched, and he was a skilled medic as well. That alone made him very valuable because most men were too scared to go near the LFO's.

"Calm down, CDT. Perry. Take your machine out there, and see what happened if you're so interested. I want a full report when you get back too," the Lieutenant said waving the soldier off. Knowing that the poor guy was probably aching to go see what it was he figured it wasn't right to keep him from going.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Pike saluted his superior before running out of the main office. His LFO the Type 4665 was the latest model since the ones the Kennedy brothers had stolen. Flipping the switch as he ran into the warehouse the doors raised so that he could exit easily with the machine. Climbing into the cock pit Pike checked all his settings and readings before launching. "Time to see who was stupid enough to fly into military grounds!"

A storm had moved in over the field located in the Rookware countryside. Lightning clashed across a dark sky that lit up a LFO that had crash landed, and finally skidded across the ground until it rested against a tall oak tree. A limp body hung half way out of the cock pit, but it was alive.

Frau slowly lifted his head it pained him to do so, but with his eyes finally opened, rain ran down his face into them as he looked out across a field. Not too far from where he had landed there was something like a crater in the ground, and he could only hope that Morph was okay. As he climbed out of the Type 3424 he noticed several parts of his body that ached when he moved, but that didn't stop him from walking towards the firey wreck that was left of the Type 2434. It appeared as though when it came into contact with the ground the force caused something to explode.

Feeling more drained than before as he moved amongst the debris the smell of burning oil filled the air as Frau searched everywhere for signs of his older brother, but there was nothing. No indications that he had even been there. After realizing that his search was useless he looked up at the stormy clouds that hung over his head the lightning still flashing every once in a while, but when a spotlight was seen in the distance Frau slowly backed away from the wreckage back to his own machine. The outline of the figure was unmistakable. Another LFO which automatically meant the military. Turning on his heels he scrambled into the Type 3424, and tried to start it up. With no luck he watched as the spotlight came closer to the wreck, and with one last try the machine whirred to life, "Atta' boy!"

Knowing the lights his machine were giving off would be seen by the other LFO he quickly checked his readings before moving the controls. Almost everything stll worked that was a miracle in itself. Bringing the Type 3424 to its feet was easy as Frau closed the hold. Soaked with rain water and the blood that ran down his neck was a image that he didn't want to see, but he knew he wasn't in the best of shape. There was no way though that he would let the army take him, but he didn't want to leave his brother behind. Even though he wasn't there, the machine that the older boy had cared so much for was. The rain was now a simple sprinkle as he waited for the military to get there, and just as his machines eyes glowed blue a good flash of lightning lit up the entire field.


	3. Chapter 3

CDT Perry rode the air waves that were caused by the storm to the scene, but what he saw when approaching it shook him a little. "There's no way..." Quickly he hit the connection button switching to a old frequency he spoke, "Are you one of the Kennedy brothers?" He knew that it had to be one of them for the simple fact that there was only one Type 3424 ever made, and he had memorized what it looked like. There was no mistaking the form. Tempted to inform the base of his findings he held on the old frequency. He wanted to know the reasons they were here, but soon he began to realize that one wasn't without the other most of the time. When he looked at the wreckage he saw why the Type 2434 was hardly there, but the few pieces that remained were easily recognizable._ So that's what you're doing here..._

Being so intent on keeping himself out of military hands Frau had failed to notice that he no longer had his board, but when the other LFO reached the wreckage he saw there would be no getting away board or no board. The other machine was outfitted with better weapons than the Type 3424. but he wouldn't go down without a fight. "I am Frau Kennedy, what's it to you?" Knowing that there was no use in hiding his true identity he awaited an assault after all he was a wanted criminal.

Pike couldn't help himself from raising an eyebrow if one of the brothers were to be killed in lifting he thought for sure it would have been the younger one. He had always heard that Morph was a better rider than his brother, but apparently that was false, "You're in a restricted area. The military is the owner of what's left of Rookware, and you're trespassing. If you'll come quietly I can guarantee you a safe transfer to the holding cells." The soldier had no wish to harm him number one reason being that if the military were to get the Type 3424 back it would mean newer models could be crafted. Of course he figured that the young Kennedy wouldn't come nicely he had already charged up the disarming canon attached to his LFO's arm. It would disable all controls on the other machine for a good length of time, and that was just what he wanted.

Without being able to contain his laughter he said, "You think that I'll come in just like that? After Morph and I have been on the run for more that three years?! You must be off your rocker!" Frau wasn't interested in wasting his time anymore with simple conversation, and he began to raise the arm of his LFO ready to fire.

"That might be true, but Morph isn't here anymore now is he?!" Pike regretted saying it especially since the guy just lost his brother, but it couldn't be helped. The moment he said it though the Type 3424 went completely still, and with a small smile the soldier fired the disarming canon. There was no way his shot could miss especially since this was the one machine that he had practiced with almost everyday.

Frau had closed his eyes at the mention of his brother not being there, and when he finally opened them again a beam of light was shooting straight towards him. Without a chance to move the machine was knocked backwards with the force, and fell to the ground laying on its back. The boy didn't even try to move as he saw the other LFO come up beside him, but he did release the holds cover when he saw the soldier climb out. The best he could he pulled himself up, and eased himself down the other side of his machine.

"Don't worry I'll still grant you that safe trip, Frau," Perry said once he was on the same side as the boy. He had to admit he looked different than the pictures he had seen before, but then again it had been three years ago since those photos were took. However the resemblance to the boys older brother was unmistakable the same dark brown hair, and when the lights showed the boys eyes they were easily seen as a bright blue.

As much energy as it took to move he backed away from the soldier. There had to be some way to get far from the soldier he wasn't sure why, but the feeling he got from him was beyond unnerving. Moving around to be between the two LFO's a thought crossed his mind as he looked up at the open hold on the machine. Noticing that the soldier hadn't came around the corner yet Frau swiftly pulled himself up wincing at the pain it caused his body, but as soon as he was in the hold the controls were slightly different but he figured it out in a matter of seconds.

"Okay I can see that you're injured how about we get you some medical treatment. I'm a medic, and can easily fix you up here...." Pike allowed his voice to trail off when he didn't see Frau, "Now where have you went?" A quick walk around the machines showed that he wasn't there. As the soldier stood there scratching the top of his head, wondering where the boy had gotten off to, some reason he looked up, and when he did the hold to his LFO closed. "No! You can't do this!" The machine came to life as another bolt of lightning lit up the darkness, and Pike's face that was grazed with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The clicks, clanks, and whirs of a machine coming to life filled Frau's very soul as he pushed the throttle down, and launched the LFO. Barely aware of the soldier he left stranded on the ground he could only smile thinking of how proud Morph would be that he stole another one right from under the military's nose. Still he felt some uneasiness about the soldier who had been back there it seemed like he was expecting everything that the boy did. Without being to fit it together in his mind he decided to leave it alone, it wasn't like he'd ever see that guy again, right?

"Dammit!" Perry paced back and forth as he watched the Type 4665 take off. With a small smile though he called the base on his cell phone. After the woman who answered said they would send someone out he couldn't help looking forward to seeing Frau once more. Which would be soon, but this time it would be personal.

After managing to land the craft a good five miles or so away from the crash site Frau allowed the machine to cut off. It was far as he could have went without becoming a danger to himself. Releasing the holds cover he slid down the side, and landed with his feet firmly on the ground. "Now that the military is at a loss I guess it's time we get some sleep, eh Morph?"

Hearing his name Morph kicked open the storage hatch on the new LFO, and laughed, "I'm so proud you could become a famous actor someday!" The older brother was covered in blood just as Frau, but how he managed to survive such a gruesome landing would forever be beyond his knowledge. Giving the machine a good look over he returned to his younger brothers side, and sighed, "We're down one machine, but we gained one that has so much more than both of the others!"

"That was the stupidest plan ever! I can't believe it worked..." Frau laughed weakly as he stumbled to a nearby tree. Just a few days ago Morph had came up with his fail proof plan to get a new LFO, and as always it went beautifully. "Now what are we suppose to do about another one?" Knowing that it was dangerous to stay in the storage of the machine there had to be another way to get one of their others back.

"There's no getting another one any time soon...We'll have to work with just this one, but we can do that. No problem. After all I'm losing my ability to fly anyway, and that means you can have this one," Morph said as he cast a worried glance over at his younger brother. "We can't stay here for too long I'm sure there is a tracker on that thing somewhere."

Nodding his head in response Frau lowered himself to the ground, and laid his head on his arm. "Just wake me when the time is right then...It's your fault I'm so tired anyway..." His voice slowly drifted off as exhaustion settled over his body. Remembering how Morph had kept him awake for a good whole day before this mission he was wondering why he did that. Didn't he know that his little brother wasn't able to go too long without sleep? His body was in good shape, but everyone has their limits.

Several search and destroyer LFO's came out to the crash site, and along with that came the monitor which would reveal the Type 4665's location. After directing the certain people to clear the field up getting in one of the rescuers Perry began the search. The crash site would be cleaned up with the newly obtained machines took to the lab back at the base, and there they would be used for research. However the one soldier had no concern for the machines; he was wanting his prize. The thing he would obtain from having his own LFO stole; the one thing that would put him on top of everything as far as he was concerned, and that was the youngest Kennedy. Spotlights shown over vast open land as the search continued, and intercoms called out a single siren.


	5. Chapter 5

The siren warned Morph of the arriving danger. With no hesitation he hollered while looking over to his younger brother, "Get up they're here!" This had been what the older boy was worried about happening. If the military managed to get there before they left then all would be lost. The search lights filtering through the trees told how close they really were, and he felt his heart drop as he heard a gunshot.

Frau had barely woke up when the sound of a gun being fired made him jump. Looking around for his brother he saw him near the LFO they had stolen, the older boy was motioning for him to hurry as another shot was fired. While ducking under the oncoming fire Frau made his way over, and climbed inside the hold. His body still ached from the crash that he had experienced before, and not only that he was stressing under the current conditions. As he prepared the Type 4665 to launch he saw soldiers beginning to surround the machined, but he feared it was too late, "Hurry Ni-Chan!"

Before Morph could latch onto the machine he was restrained by two men, "Go! I'll be right behind you!" Knowing that if they both were caught there would be no hope left for the people who were powerless against the government, and he wasn't about to let it go down. Not without a fight. After managing to get one arm loose from the mans grip Morph swung around, and landed a punch against his cheek. Lifting his foot he kicked the other one in the stomach, and as soon as the man fell back he jumped onto the machine.

Seeing his brother now on board Frau quickly launched all systems, and pushed the LFO off the ground. Swiftly hopping on the board the younger Kennedy caught onto a wave, gaining altitude at a fast pace. With a glance over his shoulder he saw his brother give him the thumbs up, and he grinned before turning back around. The grin that was short lived was replaced with a gape as Frau saw the two destroyers, and a rescuer that was now in front of him.

"There you are... I hope you didn't think it would be that easy getting away," CDT Perry laughed as one of the destroyers fired a disarming shot at the Type 4665. The sight of the older brother who was currently holding on to the machines outer shell was surprising the soldier thought he had perished in the crash, but apparently those two guys were smarter than they were given credit for.

Lifting back on the board Frau was easily able to dodge the shot, but the fact that his brother could only hold on for so long was a big problem. The voice coming through on the radio was recognized as the soldiers from before, and he once again felt that uneasiness._ 'I can't let it end this way...I've taken on more than two destroyers at once, but then again I didn't have Ni-Chan on board either...There's no other choice. I must escape without having to fight.'_ Looking back at his brother he nodded before releasing the smoke bomb that was an attachment to the Type 4665.

Smoke quickly filled the area with poor visibility Pike searched as best he could in the current situation, "Don't think that you're going to get away!" His anger had taken hold now he disliked having to wait for things, and not only this but a little seventeen year old had caused him this much trouble. Not to mention that radical older brother of his. A small light flicked on inside the soldiers mind,_ 'Separate the two, and they'll be defenseless!' _The destroyers might has well not even had been there because they were useless pilots who weren't able to shoot a fish in a barrel let alone a LFO.

With the smoke settled over everything Frau shot the boosters, and rode a good wave out of there. Rising into the dark sky the lightning still occasionally flashed the rain had began to pick up again, and without proper cover he knew that his older brother would be getting drenched. For some reason it seemed that the soldier from before held some sort of grudge against the Kennedy brothers, but the younger boy couldn't figure it out. What he did understand was the great feeling he was getting right now of riding with his brother, and the waves seemed to be answering his wishes to get far away as they whipped around the machine.

Feeling a sudden change in altitude Morph looked inside the hold to see that his brother was lost in thought, banging on the outside he shouted, "Back to Weedson so we can get this thing checked out!" It was the location of their main hide out the one place that they had two good friends, and a garage that was big enough to hide the massive LFO. The change in directions told Morph that his younger brother had heard, and the sooner they got there the better. It was best if they could get some rest not including it would be a good idea to lay low for a little bit because of how the military would be scrambled up since their latest heist.

Pike could see it now as the light glinted off the armor of the Type 4665 that was getting further away from them. 'Kennedy Brothers Strike Again: Newest LFO Stolen.' It made his stomach churn thinking that he had been outwitted on his own turf, but he knew that one day those two would screw up. Something would guide him to their doorsteps, and he was going to have pleasure in watching the two run. Still it was the younger one he wanted so badly; the one that seemed to be the most talented; the one that would make a great partner no doubt. He would see the day when it happened; the day when he would turn the two against each other, and in their moments of weakness Perry would be there. The older one was beyond the soldiers reach, he knew that, but the younger one who was still not fully able to make good decisions on his own would be a easy target. A very vulnerable, and easily manipulated soul.


	6. Chapter 6

The small town of Weedson came into view as the two brothers descended on the city. It had been abandoned long ago, and only a few people still remained most of them were friends to the boys. Hopping off the board in front of the main garage the LFO entered before shutting down. The older brother slid off the massive machine before hearing a ear piercing shriek with a glance towards the entrance he saw the lovely mechanic with red hair and the prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen. The one who he had feelings for. Kelly Tucker. "Long time no see, Kelly!" he said while waving a hand, and giving her a grin.

Casting a glare towards Morph she sighed while walking over to him, and rested a hand on his shoulder, "What in the world have you two done now?" Her eyes drifted to the LFO that was behind him, and she allowed her hand to fall as she stared in awe. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, "This is amazing. How did you guys do it this time?"

"I tell you it was the easiest thing in the world, right Frau?" Morph had been watching the girl in front of him not noticing that his brother hadn't came out of the hold yet, "Frau? What are you doing?" he asked while climbing onto the machine to look inside. The seat had been leaned back with his younger brothers feet propped up on the controls. After tapping the glass a few times he sighed when he didn't receive any response but the other boy rolling over. Sliding down the side he landed in front of the girl, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "It seems that he is taking a nap...I guess we can have a little time to ourselves then, eh Kelly?"

Letting out a small laugh she nodded her head while taking advantage of being close to him. Standing on her toes Kelly kissed him lightly before backing away taking his hand while leading him to the house. "It's been too long...I can't believe you've guys have been gone for three months. Does the military know about what you two have done?" She was slightly worried for the Kennedy's. Of course she was in love with Morph he was her world now, but if he was ever caught she didn't know what she would do.

"Aww come now," Morph sighed as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders, "I think that the army is focusing on the war in the south other than what we were doing. Trust me I can keep everyone here safe if something ever happens." After reaching the house he noted that it was empty with a curious look around he asked, "Where are the others? Don't tell me you kicked the poor guys out."

Kelly laughed at the mention of the others, and she pointed out the window towards another building, "Those three are fixing up that old place out there. Rags is in charge of the food these days, and he is doing a pretty good job at it. Although we have been getting on Echo because like always he is slacking off when it comes to searching the city for useful things,  
and it seems the only thing that makes him motivated is your little brother." Shrugging her shoulders as she gave a small laugh about Echo's actions as she moved away from the window.

"Rags took over my job...I guess he was the most talented for it next to me. I can't believe Echo hasn't changed," Morph sighed as he glanced out the window then followed Kelly, "What about Brimshot? What is he up to? You know I got worried when I left you all alone here with him, and those guys." It was true seeing as how Brimshot had shown interest in her at one time, but when he saw that she had feelings for Morph he backed off a little. The fact that Echo still had some kinda crush on his younger brother made him smile though.

Kelly watched as Morph moved to stand in front of her, and she placed her arms around his neck, "I'm glad Rags took over that means we have more time alone..." With a quick kiss she sighed when he asked about Brimshot, "He is helping out the others. Mostly with picking up the slack and helping out wanderers every now and then. Enough about them though..." Her arms began to pull on him, and he followed her as she led him into the living room.

Easing her down onto the couch Morph allowed his body to rest above hers as he kissed her. His hand moved up to rest against he cheek as he sighed against her lips, "Don't worry we'll have plenty of time, because I'm not leaving any time soon." Now that the Kennedy's had completed their latest heist it meant they could relax for a little while before planning on another one, but he was glad to get a break. Even though his body was sore from the crash he would still make time for Kelly no matter what.

Echo had been gazing out the window as he watched Morph and Kelly go into the house, but he became worried when he didn't see Frau. A glance over at the others showed that he'd be able to sneak out without being noticed so he made his way out of the building, and quickly went to the garage. The sight of a new LFO was shocking to the boy, but of course he was more interested in the whereabouts of the younger Kennedy. "Frau!? Hello! Anyone in here?" When no one answered Echo climbed onto the machine his foot kicking a small switch that went unnoticed as he looked inside the hold. The sight of the sleeping boy made him smile. Deciding that there would be time to talk later he quietly climbed down, and went back to the other building.

"You're off this case as of now!" shouted the lieutenant, "I can't believe you let them get away! Not only that but they were injured too...You're loosing your touch, Perry." The superior officer was furious that the Kennedy brothers had been able to strike again, but not only were they able to steal another LFO it was in his area. He had never wanted to get involved with those boys yet it seems that they figured out about the new testings going on at his base. This had became personal the lieutenant would not be made a fool out of, and he would see to it that those two were put in a cell even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Perry had been listening to his superior rant about how horrible a job he did, but when a small beep was heard coming from inside his pocket he grinned. "Sir you might want to rethink taking me off this case," he said while pulling out a small detector, and handed it to the lieutenant, "It seems we still have time to get them." Knowing that someone or something must have activated the long range tracker that he had installed it would be easy finding the two of them. This was his big break there would be no failing this time.

The lieutenant smiled before handing it back to the soldier, "Don't disappoint me or you'll pay the consequences." Proud of Perry's little device that would lead them to recovering the Type 4665 he sat back down in his chair completely at ease. They would have that place surrounded, and there would be no escaping.


	7. Chapter 7

Several military airships as well as land vehicles moved towards the signal that the Type 4665 transmitted, and the people who were in the area had no idea of the danger. A single whistle was heard before a building on the opposite side of town was destroyed, Echo who had been leaving the garage saw the smoke rising towards the sky. The ground shook as he started to run towards the house. While swinging open the door he was met with Morph who's shirt was god knows where, and a tousled haired Kelly. "It's the military!" shouted Echo before leaving the house, and making his way to the building that had became the groups project.

Brimshot was the first outside wide eyed he saw the lights blinking in the distance, "Get everyone to the garage!" After seeing headlights coming from the north he quickly ran to the garage while only glancing up at the new LFO. He didn't have time to gawk over the machine as he jumped inside the only vehicle that was able to run in town. There would be no time to waste if they even hoped to get out alive, and Brim couldn't help to think that it was the Kennedy's faults.

Rags had slid down the rails inside the old building meeting Echo at the bottom with a quick nod the two made their ways to only escape route, and just as they reached the garage the ground shook violently as a explosion destroyed the place they had just left. Ashes fell fell down from the sky like snow as the city lit up with fire, and search lights. Several other places nearby were on fire, and the old man Rags saw the vehicles that were beginning to come into their small town. "Man we better get going before they block us in!" he said after him and Echo climbed inside the Van.

After seeing the smoke and fire Morph led Kelly out the back towards their only hope. The Type 4665. Kelly made her way to the awaiting van as she watched the older Kennedy climb on top of the machine. "Frau!" he shouted as he pulled open the hold.

"I'm up...I'm up. What's the problem now?" sighed the younger brother as he allowed the seat to sit up, and he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Right after that another ground shaking explosion went off, and Frau woke up very quick. With a quick nod to the other he watched as his brother slid down the machines side, and climbed inside the van. As soon as the door closed the vehicle sped out of the garage, and made its way towards the only other exit from Weedson. Frau of course was ready as he powered up the machine, and he came out of the building sideways. What he saw when he looked around shocked him though. The small town that they had called their home was almost covered in fire, and air ships littered the skies.

* * *

The sight of his beloved machine warmed the soldier as he watched the destruction below he noticed the speeding car that was trying to get away, but he didn't pay it too much attention. "First things first," CDT Perry said to the others who then relayed the message to the other forces, "The Type 4665 is top priority. Although I would also like the ground forces to catch that van because I'm sure that there are wanted criminals inside." With the message now sent out the headlights in the distance began to chase after the one vehicle that was speeding away from everything. The airships cargo port opened as a LFO retriever fell to the ground not even a block away from his target.

The ground shook as Frau watched a Retriever fall from a ship above, but he was no fool. The only reason they had that thing was for special occasions just like this, and even the younger Kennedy doubted he could get away. The machine before him was equipped with only the newest technology for capture, and there was a well known pilot for that ship he had heard of. Kaltag.

"I'm ready no doubt! This is the first mission in a long time, and I've been waiting a while for some action," Kaltag laughed as he took in the Type 4665 before him, "Oh there won't be any getting away from me boy! I can guarantee you that!" The man who was in his late twenties had been hoping for a chance like this, and he was beyond capable of taking one guy down. He had been trained by the best for the worse situations that could happen. Although he didn't see this as a big threat he was just glad to be getting out of the base.

Another explosion shook the ground as Frau locked his eyes on his opponent. It seemed like there would be no leaving with out consequences, but he would not leave without a fight. The military had came into this town and destroyed everything under thirty minutes. This place that had been his home where he could relax, where he could be without any worries, and now it was gone. His hands unsteadily grabbed the controls as he began to launch the LFO, and just as he slid the throttle all the way up he saw the headlights chasing after a single van. The only thing was that a explosion blew up that one vehicle, and the younger Kennedy snapped.

* * *

Morph lowered himself into the waterways under the path, and helped the others down. "That was close...I guess we can thank Brimshot for that awesome idea, huh?" Just before the military had reached the van they had stopped over the bridge that crossed the small stream, and Brim had laid a stone on the gas pedal while locking the steering wheel in place. Those idiot soldiers never even noticed that there wasn't anyone in the van.

Rags laughed as he leaned against the wall a tired smile crossed his face, "I'm getting too old for this...You kids are going to get me killed one of these days." Rags who was the oldest in the group was only twenty seven, but he considered that old.

While watching as the others caught their breath Echo pointed at the entrance, and whined, "Have any of you forgotten that we are one man short? What about the airships that were up there? Do you really think that one guy can handle them all?" He was worried for the safety of his friend; his crush. Even though Echo was a year younger than the youngest Kennedy he still felt like he was old enough to develop a healthy amount of feelings for someone else. It always seemed that Frau was the one who was left behind to keep the others safe, but what if it was too much this time?

Brimshot glanced over at Morph when he heard the concern in the youngest guys voice, "Hey Morph he has a point...There were more ships up there that what either of the two of you have gone up against, and not only that there is only one LFO on our side now. Don't you think we need to do something?"

Shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Kelly's shoulders he sighed, "Even if he needs help, what can we do? I mean don't get me wrong I'm worried, but we are way outnumbered... Is what we need to do is just get to the rendezvous, and hope that he makes it too..." He hated to leave his brother; right now he was wishing that they still had two machines, but maybe with the upgrades that the new one had the younger Kennedy would make it out of there. Without a second look at the entrance Morph walked with Kelly at his side down the dimly lit pipe.

* * *

Pulling the drive back Frau was slightly dazed at the red light that shown brightly inside the hold, and all at once it felt as if the machine was merging with him. He let out a pained cry as the tips of his hair turned black all the way to his scalp, and his eyes allowed tears to roll down his face as the beautiful blue became a emerald green. The machine on the outside began to change as its pilot did. The armor instead of a pearly white broke away, and became pitch black. The lighter designs that outlined the body shown as a emerald green. All this time Frau had released the controls while holding his head the pain that he felt soon began to drift away as his eyes opened, and the Type 4665 moved on its own.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaltag had took this as a moment of weakness as he watched the machine change, and he charged at it full speed. It looked as if the Retreiver glided swiftly over the broken down buildings , and the earth which had became nothing but a crator. The machine collided with the other as he sent a shock wave from the disarming canon, but nothing seemed to happen. Becoming frustrated the pilot of the retriever pulled back the arm, and began to beat against the hold that the boy was in. He just couldn't understand why this machine wasn't breaking down in front of him, and he started to lose his grip on the reasoning that normally made him such a great pilot, as he tried his best to destroy the Type 4665.

Unable to move his battered body Frau watched as the military machine came at him, and started to pulvarize the outside of his hold. He could see the other mans face, contorted in what looked like fear, anger, and pure hatred. Shrinkning back in the seat he felt the Type 4665 move on its own. With a blast of energy he gaped when he saw the Retriever thrown back, and he was pressed further into the seat as the LFO streaked across the ground. Catching the other machine in mid-air, the younger Kennedy couldn't help but see the mans face as his machine was ripped into. The sound was horrible he had never heard something so horrifying, and yet he did nothing to stop it.

"What is going on down there?" CDT Perry shouted, his nerves were on end, and this was beginning to take longer than it should. After seeing his LFO change on the outside he was angered at the speed in which the best Retriever pilot they had was ripped into. Not fully understanding the reasons for the red glow he felt a spark of fear inside as he told the captain of the airship to open fire. "If he could destroy Kaltag he could easily take out a ship! All available personnel open fire!" As soon as the command was given nearly every ships guns went off aimed directly at the lone target.

The machine made no movements as the missles headed straight for them, and it seemed to be wanting the pilot to take control, to show that he believed in what was happening, to show he wanted to end this. Shaking hands reached for the controls, Frau was consumed in what the machine was feeling as he wrapped his hands around, and once more the hold inside turned red inside. "What's going on..." he cried as it felt like most of his energy was took away, and the Type 4665 shot into the air. The ground where it had just left from became nothing more than a wasteland as it snapped everything under its feet. The monitor showed that there were more weapons being fired in their directions, and the LFO dodged with ease as it maneuvered on the silent waves.

Several destroyers were released from nearby ships as they watched in awe, and some looked on in fear as the LFO dodged every attack sent its way. The first two that reached the boy were easily cut down, like flys they were swatted away, and fell to the ground one clipping the wing of a ship on its way. The military was now in a desperate situation, and Perry knew it. "Tell one of the pilots of a ship to ram him! There will be no way to dodge a whole airship!" He hated to resort to that measure but if Kennedy wasn't took down now he could only do more damage. "And when the ship hits I want everyone to fire at 'em with all they've got!"

Frau felt the intense power in the machine as it threatened to take over all his senses. He couldn't help thinking that the machine was feeding off his energy as it dove down, slicing through one of the destroyers that had gotten too close. Just as it steadied itself a wave began to rock it back and forth, and a quick glance over his shoulders told him why. A airship seemed to be coming straight towards him, and barely having enough time to turn around he brought the arms of the Type 4665 up, and gripped the front of the ship. Pushing the throttle all the way up again Frau held on as best as he could. The controls were shaking so bad that it was becoming too much to hold on, and he noticed that he was losing altitude quickly. That wasn't the only problem he had, he noticed too many lights coming right at the two of them. Frau winced in pain as he felt the LFO take more of his energy, but with a look out the hold he saw that a bright light had formed between the two machines. No longer that it appeared did it encircle the small fight absorbing the shots that had been fired, and it shattered as the ship was blown away, the Type 4665 fell from the sky after the ear splitting explosion. The hold released by itself and Frau who was now unconcious was thrown from the LFO. As soon as the machine hit the ground not too far from its pilot the hold was crushed, and it skidded to a halt no more than forty yards from the boy.

* * *

Still underground the small group of rebels felt the earth around them shake, and a loud clash echoed through the tunnel. It was a struggle just to remain standing. Bits of rock and dirt fell from the ceiling as Rags sighed heavily, "Ever heard anything like that?" The group seemed to have a dark cloud upon them as they remained silent, and while the sound began to fade they all looked to their leader.

The shaking ceased as Morph helped Kelly from the ground, and turned his back on the direction of his brother, "Let's keep moving." Echo was crossed as he watched the oldest brother walk away, but the others seemed to just hang their heads and continue on their way. Blinking back tears, he took one more look back down the way they came before following them down the dark tunnel.


End file.
